


Our Final Hour

by Zaikia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Albert Wesker Lives, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infected Wesker, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: A gamer from another universe gets sent to the world of Resident Evil, to the volcano where Albert Wesker was killed. To her horror, the madman survives and the two fall into each other's lives, as much as they didn't want to.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, descriptions of blood and slight gore.

If there was one thing Shelby could rant and rave about, it was the _heat_. 

She enjoyed the summer season, yes. But she absolutely despised the heat. Anything above 80 degrees and when the humidity was up, it was very uncomfortable for her. It was why she liked colder weather better and it allowed her to breathe easier than the high heat. But, right now there was nothing she could do about the heat..

Because she was right in the heart of a fucking _volcano_. 

How she ended up in a volcano of all places, was unknown to her. The last thing she remembered, was that she was just finishing up her gameplay of _Resident Evil 5_ , which she had finally gotten around to playing. Albert Wesker had just gotten two RPGs to the face and was ultimately killed in that moment, when a loud crack of thunder had shook the apartment complex she was living in. 

Shelby remembered seeing streaks of lightning in the sky through her balcony door, but they had seemed way too close for comfort. When thunder shook her apartment once again, a streak of lightning had come through her balcony door and struck her playstation 4. 

Next thing she knew was pain, and she woke up, right next to the fucking volcano where Wesker had been killed. She didn't see anything, nothing out of the ordinary and no helicopter that carried Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Sheva Almor. 

It was quiet, save for the quiet rumbling of the volcano beside her. 

Shelby felt sweat dab her forehead and she used the back of her jacket sleeve to wipe it away. Her bangs were damp against her forehead and she was burning up. There had to be someway to get out of here. 

But unless the BSAA was going to come here to clean up whatever mess there was from the incident, she was otherwise fucked and had to find a way off this rock. 

Shelby sighed heavily and glanced around the rim of the volcano, trying to find any sort of path that she could use to climb out. As she was scouting the rim of the volcano, she suddenly heard the sound of rocks clattering against each other. She turned her body, looking behind her with an arched eyebrow. Not wanting to get close to the lava, but needing to find out what it was, she slowly made her way towards the edge and looked over it. The sheer heat of the lava forced her backwards, and she didn't even get a chance to glance over the edge. She felt like the skin of her face was going to be burned off, so she just moved backwards to avoid the heat. 

When she stepped back, the same sound came again and she finally opened her eyes, only to yelp in surprise when a long, dark brown appendage came from over the edge and coiled around her arm, nearly pulling her right into the lava, but she stood her ground and struggled backwards, trying to get the appendage off. 

“Get off!” she shouted, pulling and thrashing, but the appendage had a vice grip on her. 

The appendage continued to coil up her arm, traveling up to her shoulder and wrapping _around_ her shoulder. The grip was becoming tighter and she could feel her bones protesting at the grip. Pain rushed through her arm, and Shelby cried out. 

“Let go-!” 

_SNAP_

Shelby screamed as a resounding snap echoed through the cavern of the volcano. Tears sprung up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Through the pain, she heard the sound of grunting and turned her eyes to in front of her. To her horror, _someone_ was lifting themselves out of the lava, the smell of burnt flesh invading her nostrils. 

It was about one of the most horrible things she had smelled in her life. 

Whatever was pulling themselves out of the lava, was barely human. There were the same dark brown appendages wrapped around the thing's arm and torso, flesh hanging off of it like it was _melting_. She could make out tuffs of blond hair, and then bright, blood red orbs were staring at her. 

_Oh fuck..._

Shelby suddenly had a hunch at what this thing was crawling out of the volcano and she whirled around, trying to escape the grasp of the appendage around her arm. Pain rushed through her once more and she suddenly remembered that her arm was fucking broken. She felt more of the appendages wrapping around her, coiling up her legs, winding around them like a thick corkscrew. A gurgling noise reached her ears and hands were on her, large and rough and burned beyond human capability. There was no way this thing could be alive after falling into _lava_. 

A hand took hold of the short tuffs of hair at the back of her head and yanked her head to the side rather painfully, exposing her neck. The other hand dug non-existent nails into her shirt, ripping it away from her shoulder. 

“L-let go of me! Stop!” she screamed, hoping someone, anyone, would hear her and come to help. 

She did indeed, hear the sound of helicopter blades and glanced up to see five or so helicopters in the air, circling the volcano. She tried to wave her arms, but the appendages tightened around her limbs and she got all but one second to feel sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of her shoulder. 

They dug in deep, and she swore she heard her heart skip several beats. It was pounding in her ears and she couldn't help but scream from the sheer pain that erupted through her shoulder, the same one that held her broken arm. There were gulping noises, as if this thing...whatever it was, was drinking her blood. Her vision blurred and she slumped forward slightly, a small trickle of blood flowing down the side of her mouth. 

The sound of loud voices perked her interest, but she couldn't lift her head. After a moment, lights flashed on her and the thing holding her and she was released. The appendages released her and she fell to the rocky ground, most likely cutting her palms and arms on the hot, rocky surface. 

As she slowly blacked out, she heard the sound of animalistic roars and the sound of gunshots. 

01000001101010101010

The first thing Shelby noticed was that she was sore. Incredibly sore. Her entire left side ached, mostly her shoulder and arm. The second thing she noticed was that she was on something firm, but soft enough for her back. She clearly remembered what happened, that...that thing that came out of the volcano....

It looked suspiciously like...

But there was no way. Albert Wesker took two RPGs to the face and then his body was incinerated in the lava. How could he be alive? Unless some part of him survived...

Shelby released a soft groan and her eyes fluttered open, and she immediately noticed the dim light above her, which she was glad for since her eyes were sore. Which was understandable since she had been so close to lava. She lifted her good arm and placed her hand over her forehead, feeling her bangs. Her hair was dry and clean, soft actually. Like she just had a recent shower. She lifted her head and glanced downwards, seeing that she was in a hospital gown of sorts and she was covered with a warm blanket.

Was she in a hospital? 

As she pondered just where she thought she could be, she heard a door open and glanced over to her left to see an older woman wearing scrubs come into the room with a clipboard. She took one look at Shelby, then quickly left the room in a hurry. 

Shelby arched an eyebrow, and she made an attempt to sit up, wincing as she tried to. It hurt to move, and as she struggled to sit up, the same nurse and a male doctor rushed into the room. 

“Miss, you shouldn't move!” the doctor said sternly, placing a hand on Shelby's good shoulder. “You're wounded badly. I'm surprised you can even move.” 

“Where am I?” Shelby asked, looking up at the doctor. “Please, just tell me where I am....” 

The doctor let out a soft sigh, before he pressed a button on the side to allow her to sit up in bed comfortably. Shelby winced when she was moved, but she felt better sitting up. 

“You're in the BSAA's infirmary, short for **Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance**. You were found wounded at the hands of a terrorist, one we thought was dead.” 

“Wesker....” she mumbled softly. 

The doctor heard her mumble, but couldn't make out what she was saying. The doctor explained that she and the alive Albert Wesker had been transported back to the United States, in one of BSAA's safe rooms, or building for that matter. Wesker had been injected with the PG67A/W, to combat the Uroborus in his bloodstream and was currently restrained in a locked room, guarded at all times. He had fully healed apparently in the last three days since Shelby had been unconscious, fighting off some sort of infection in her body. Apparently, the wound that Wesker had given her had made her ill and now that she was awake, she was healthy. 

Which concerned the doctor, but he kept that to himself. 

While the doctor had been explaining this, Shelby had been given food and water and allowed to do her business in the restroom. She was a little weak from being unconscious for so long, but...

Somehow, she was taking this a lot calmer than she thought she would. 

She explained to the doctor that she couldn't remember where she came from and only knew her name was Shelby. The doctor believed her and diagnosed her with severe amnesia, and she would stay in the hospital for a while to recovery. Her left arm was broken, she had a huge bite wound in her left shoulder and scraps and cuts along her arms and hands, along with burns on her left arm from where the appendage had grabbed her. 

After a while, Shelby suggested something outrageous. 

“I want to see Wesker.” 

“Absolutely not! He is a very dangerous man and you're injured. It's an absolute no, Miss Shelby.” the doctor scolded. 

“What's the problem?” she asked. “If he's locked up and restrained, he couldn't get out, not with so many guards and the PG67A/W running through his system. He'll be weak...from what I can understand.” 

The doctor and nurse exchanged glances before the doctor gave a heavy sigh. “Alright....but you won't be walking.” 

Shelby gave a nod of agreement and while keeping her hooked to her IV pole, they situated her in a comfortable wheelchair and placed a blanket over her, keeping her from getting cold. The doctor spoke to her as he wheeled her down the hallway. 

“If you feel uncomfortable, or unsafe at all, wave at the camera and a guard will come in to retrieve you.” the doctor told her. 

Shelby gave a nod, and it was mere moments before they were at a sealed door, with a single, square-shaped window at the top. She was a bit nervous, unsure how she was going to speak to a character who was supposed to be fictional, and in a world that was SUPPOSED to be fictional...yet was real in front of her very eyes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Miss Shelby?” he asked her once more. 

“Yeah.” 

The doctor nodded once more, and the doctor motioned to one of the guards, who nodded and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping aside. Shelby took a deep breath as she was wheeled into the room. 

The room wasn't very big, as big enough for a terrorist as it could be. Wesker was sitting up in a bed, completely unscathed, and restrained down with multiple leather and steel cuffs. He was dressed in clothing similar to hers, but instead it was a pair of black pants and a black shirt that resembled scrubs, like the nurse wore. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling slowly, and Shelby had a hunch that he was asleep. 

The doctor parked her beside the bed, but still out of arms length from the bed. He leaned down to her ear. “Remember, if you feel unsafe at all, just wave.” 

Shelby nodded and the doctor left the room. The door was shut and locked, and Shelby was left alone with the madman just a few feet from her. For now, she could only take in his features. He was just as he looked in the game, 49-years old, blond hair barely sporting any gray. His face looked like it was sculpted by God themselves, the sharp chin, the chiseled cheekbones, yeah....it was safe to say he indeed was an attractive man...

Too bad he was completely fucking insane. 

“Are you going to stare much longer?” 

A deep, baritone voice interrupted her thoughts. Rich and thick, but there was a sarcastic undertone. 

Shelby glanced up at the man, and she noticed that his eyes were open, but he wasn't looking at her directly. More like a sideways glance. She saw a glimpse of those red, cat-like eyes and she shuddered at the eerie feeling she got from them. 

“No, I just want to ask you a few questions.” she replied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

“And they left you alone in a room with one of the most dangerous men in the world?” 

“I asked to be.” 

“You're either brave, or very foolish.” 

“I've been known for both....” she mumbled, shaking her head. “Why did you bite me?” 

Wesker was quiet for a moment, and then, his head slowly turned in her direction and she froze when those eyes landed on her. Shit, those eyes were much more vivid than through a television screen...

The ghost of a smirk lifted at the corner of his mouth. “You were the nearest living thing. After being so badly injured by Chris Redfield, and dumped into a pit of lava, I just needed a bit of _flesh_ to heal.” 

Shelby shuddered and she knew Wesker caught wind of that. He prided himself on unnerving people. After all, he had a plan for world domination. 

“How are you alive?” she questioned. 

“You seem to know a bit about me....how is that?” 

“I don't know....I can't remember much of anything, besides my name and your name....and what you've done.” Shelby replied. 

“And your name is?” 

“Sure as hell ain't telling you that.” 

A low chuckle came from his lungs, and she scratched at her wrist lightly. “So brave. Not many people would dare speak to me that way.” 

“You're really not all that to be honest.” Shelby blurted out. 

Wesker's eyes narrowed in a glare and she almost wanted to wave to the camera to let her out, but she didn't. She needed to find out what the hell was going on, so she kept going. “You hatched a plan for world domination like a typical comic book villain. Really? I've seen better villains, and some of they hatched better plans than you did. C'mon, Wesker, you could've done better than-” 

The next thing she knew, her oxygen was suddenly interrupted and a large hand was around her throat, lifting her up into the air. She knew Wesker was around six foot three inches, so she wasn't surprised when her feet dangled off the floor, in the air. She clutched at the hand around her neck, choking noises leaving her parted lips. 

Wesker's blood red eyes bore right into her hazel ones, causing a shiver to go throughout her entire body. 

“L-let go....” she choked, gasping for air. 

The grip around her throat tightened every so slightly and she gasped, tears springing up in her eyes from the pain. She couldn't breathe, _couldn't breathe_ -

A shout of pain came from the blond holding her up and she was dropped to the floor, where Shelby immediately began coughing and clutching her abused throat. Guards were on the blond, injecting what looked like a syringe filled with green liquid into Wesker's exposed neck. The doctor shouted at the guards to restrain Wesker as he lifted Shelby into his arms and quickly carried her out of the room, while the guards dealt with Wesker. 

The doctor carried Shelby all the way to her room, and placed her on the bed, immediately checking for her neck. Her neck was already beginning to bruise from the abuse. Shelby coughed loudly, taking deep breaths to get her oxygen back. 

“That was a foolish idea, Miss Shelby.” the doctor sighed, shaking his head. 

“I know.” she strained to speak, rubbing at her throat. Fuck it hurt so much....

The nurse made sure Shelby was comfortable and gave her medication for her pain, then dimmed the lights so she could sleep. She didn't dream when she slept, which gave her relief from whatever nightmares she was sure she would have later on. 

0101010101010101010101

Shelby woke with a jolt, as an ear-piercing scream echoed from outside her room and gunshots filled the air after it. She quickly sat up in bed, and noticed people running down the hallway outside and to her horror, a gunshot rang out and a woman fell to the floor, blood trickling out from a hole in her neck. 

Shelby quickly unhooked herself from the IV and she used the same needle as a weapon, not caring about the blood that was seeping from her arm from yanking the needle out too fast. She pressed herself against the wall beside the door, her heart thudding in her chest. 

She could hear footsteps and voices close by, just right behind the door...

“Is everyone terminated?” a male voice asked. 

“As far as we know. Intel said there was an unknown female who was found along with Wesker, but we haven't found her yet.” 

“Keep searching and once you do, make sure she doesn't struggle. Boss wants her alive.” 

There was a deep, animalistic growling noise and the men all shouted out, and began to fire in the direction they came from. Shelby squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears, hating the sound of gunshots and growling and the sound of flesh being torn...

It made her stomach churn. 

After about three minutes, or what seemed like three hours, the noises all stopped and all that was left was a quiet growling noise. She heard footsteps approaching the door that led to the room she was in and she readied her makeshift weapon. The doorknob jiggled and it opened. 

Shelby swung her makeshift weapon, aiming for the face, but a strong and rough hand grabbed hold of her wrist right before it reached their face. 

She glanced up and her eyes widened when she saw Wesker standing there, an annoyed expression on his face. 

“Drop it.” he warned. 

Shelby dropped the needle without a second thought and the blond released her wrist. 

“Let's go.” he said. 

“Go? Go where?” 

“We're leaving.”


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

_“I'm not going anywhere with you.”_

_“I'm afraid you don't have a choice, girl.”_

Shelby flinched as she pulled the black plain t-shirt over her head, careful of her broken arm. She had informed Wesker that the bastard had broken her arm and he only shrugged, shrugged and told her that they were going to be leaving. He informed her that while he gathered up weapons, cash and a vehicle, that she was to gather medical supplies and anything else she could fit in a duffle bag or two. 

She had already pulled on clean underwear and jeans that hugged her legs. It was a little difficult pulling on a t-shirt with a broken arm, but she did her best. Once that was settled with, she pulled up a pair of white socks and had to take a pair of shoes from one of the bodies laying on the floor, which made her feel like she was grave robbing....though they weren't in a grave. 

After she got dressed, and put her arm back in its sling, she gathered up medical supplies from the storage room in the infirmary, hating the feeling that she felt somewhat responsible for the BSAA agents dying. By the time she gathered up enough supplies to render the duffle bag full, she heard Wesker's footsteps coming towards her. The older man walked into the room, carrying a large bag full of what looked like weapons and a smaller, black bag, which he tossed to her. 

“Mercenaries are too foolish to carry so much cash.” 

Shelby caught the bag with her good arm and unzipped it, looking inside. There were several wads of cash inside. 

“There's a vehicle ready outside.” he spoke, and Shelby glanced up to him. 

He was wearing what looked like a pair of dark jeans, with a black turtleneck and a black plain jacket over it and black shoes. He also had a pair of sunglasses on, as usual. She glanced away, after catching a glimpse of a gun holster on his belt. 

“Let's go. Reinforcements will arrive soon, and I would rather be away when they get here.” he spoke, turning around and already making his way down the hallway. 

Shelby followed after him, not really having a choice but to go with him. Wesker didn't seem to really give a shit, but he must have heard the mercenaries talking about her, so she assumed that he thought taking her would be a good idea. She followed him all the way to what looked like an entrance, and she saw as soon as they got outside, that it was pitch black out...probably around 10 or 11 PM. There were multiple military vehicles parked in the grass and parking lot and Wesker walked towards one, and Shelby noticed he was holding a set of keys in his hand. He unlocked the vehicle and placed the bag in the back seat, covering it with a blanket. Shelby put the duffle bag she was holding in the back seat as well, and sat down in the passenger front seat, though with some hesitation. 

She wasn't really sure what to do in a situation like this. 

Was she being kidnapped? Held hostage? 

The vehicle moved slightly as Wesker got in the driver's seat, putting the key into the ignition and starting the vehicle. The headlights came on, and Shelby finally had the courage to speak up. 

“Where are you taking me?” she asked. 

“For now, we'll be driving as far as we can, while figuring out who the mercenaries worked for. They wanted you, and me, for a reason and I intend to find out what it is.” the older man replied, putting the vehicle into reverse and backing out of the parking spot. He then placed the car into drive and drove off, the tires skidding on the pavement. 

_How do I get myself into these messes?_ Shelby thought grimly. 

01010101010111111000101010

They had been on the road for what seemed like hours, but really, it was only one in the morning. Shelby was beginning to get hungry, and she was sore and exhausted. Only able to stare out the window at the night sky, she was becoming increasingly bored. Having only been able to doze off for a few minutes at a time, she nearly forgot every time that she was in a car with a man who was supposed to be fucking dead. 

He took two RPGs to the face for fuck's sake. 

Yet here he was. Wesker was alive and well, and obviously had some sort of agenda going on. Uroborus was gone, but Wesker obviously still had the virus inside him, otherwise there was no possible way he would be alive. 

There had to be some way she could get home. 

She nearly jumped when Wesker spoke up. 

“There's a 24 hour rest stop coming up. We'll stop and rest for a half hour, before continuing.” he spoke. 

“Alright.” Shelby said, not bothering to comment further. She was too tired. 

“Come morning, we will stop at a motel and rest for the day.” he continued, turning on the turn single as he began to get off an exit that led straight to a rest stop. “We'll be traveling at night.” 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” she said tiredly. 

Wesker didn't comment further, and she didn't either. He pulled up to a nearby parking spot near the rest stop and turned the vehicle off. She swung her seat belt off and went to get out of the car, when Wesker spoke. 

“Don't try anything stupid, girl.” 

Shelby rolled her eyes and got out, slamming the door shut. Wesker got out as well, holding a few 20 dollar bills in his hand. He walked over and handed the brunette one, which she took and headed into the rest stop. She just wanted to get away from him for a few minutes. As soon as she went inside, she did her business in the bathroom and washed her hands, glancing at herself in the mirror. God, she looked like absolute shit. Dark bags under her eyes and she could see the bandage around her shoulder peaking out from under her shirt. She sighed, and shook her head, before leaving the bathroom. She noticed Wesker at the counter of a sandwich shop, and she went to the Panda Express. She got her order within ten minutes and decided to go outside to eat, enjoying the nice weather. There was only a slight breeze and it was mildly warm out, but not so bad. She noticed when they had passed the exit sign, that they were entering Nevada. So they had more than likely been in California. 

She barely acknowledged the blond when he sat across from her and she wanted to comment about him not eating human flesh. But she again, was too tired to argue or make snark comments. 

The two of them didn't speak to each other until they got back onto the road. “We're stopping at a Wal-Mart so I can pick up pajamas. I'm not sleeping in these clothes.” 

“Very well. We'll each need around 4 or 5 pairs of clothes for now.” 

Why was he being so agreeable? She didn't like it. 

Shelby scowled and leaned the seat back for now, closing her eyes. She fell asleep for a few hours and woke up just as they were pulling into the nearly empty parking lot of a 24 hour Wal-Mart. 

“Be quick, and don't waste time.” Wesker told her, handing her a few 50's. 

Shelby sighed, and just ignored him, taking the money and heading into the store. She went to the women's section with a cart, and began to look at the clothes. She grabbed a few simple t-shirts and v-necks, along with some different colored jeans. She preferred clothes that hugged her figure rather than be tight or too loose. It gave her enough breathing room, but still showed off what little curves she had. She was more so on the slender side, like both of her brothers, but she got the naturally large breasts from her mother's side. 

Now that she thought about it, she didn't know if Wesker knew her name. He was keen on calling her 'girl'. She could understand though, but she didn't like it. She wasn't a child. 

Shelby sighed softly to herself, and grabbed what she needed, along with some hygiene products and feminine products. She preferred to be clean, even when she was in another universe. It's only about two in the morning now, and she just wanted to go to sleep. She paid for her things, and sat down on the bench near the entrance and waited for Wesker. 

He came by about five minutes later and paid for what he had, then gestured for her to follow him out to the vehicle. He didn't bother speaking to her until they found a motel about ten minutes away, probably cheap, but Shelby hoped it was decent enough. 

“Get us a room, preferable with two beds.” Wesker said, handing her a few bills. 

Shelby got out of the vehicle without protest, and shut the door, walking into the lobby of the motel. A middle-aged woman sat there, reading a thick book. She looked up as Shelby walked in, and smiled gently. “Hello, dear. What can I do for you?” 

“Can I get a room with two beds, please?” Shelby asked politely. 

The middle-aged woman nodded and looked up in her thick book of rooms most likely and she tapped her finger once she found one. “Here we are. A room with two, full size beds. Will that work for you?” 

“That'll be great.” Shelby nodded. 

Shelby gave the woman a fake name, _Jaelyn Krow_ , and was glad she didn't ask for ID. It was only fifty dollars for one night, which wasn't bad. Shelby was given her change and a key for the room. She left the lobby and waved the key at the vehicle, which was actually just a few doors away from their room. The man inside nodded and shut the vehicle off, before getting out. 

Shelby walked over to the room and unlocked the door, opening it and walking inside. She switched the light switch to ON, and the room was lit by a floor lap in the corner, and two bedside laps on the end tables by the beds, right in the middle between them. The room looked quite decent and clean actually. There was a small television on a stand against the wall, and another door for what looked like going into the bathroom. 

Shelby walked further into the room and took the bed closest to the door, knowing she was going to need to be by the air conditioning. She indeed walked over to the device underneath the window and turned it on. She usually always needed something to help her sleep, since she couldn't stand complete silence. 

She sat on the edge of the bed as Wesker walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He placed her bags on her bed, and then the rest of the bags on his bed. Shelby untied her shoes and slipped them off, sighing quietly. 

“Go shower. You look like you need it.” 

“Yeah, yeah...” she sighed, and grabbed what she needed from her bags, then went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

She locked the door, not wanting to take any chances. Shelby set her things down on the counter of the sink, and sighed, starting up the water. Undressing, she looked at herself in the full body mirror on the back of the door. She looked a bit pale, and the wound on her shoulder was red, angry and very bruised. Her arm looked bad as well. Instead of a shower, she decided to just take a quick bath. It would be easier and she wouldn't get her cast wet. She wrapped the plastic bag around her cast, and waited until the tub was full enough. She got in, hissing softly at the hot water on her sore body. 

She took a half hour to wash up, and just sit in the warm water, feeling sleepy. When she deemed herself clean, she stood up and grabbed her towel, drying herself off as she stepped out of the tub and onto the white, plush rug. She dried off, making sure her hair was dry enough so it wouldn't stick up in the morning. 

Once she was dressed, she hung her towel up to dry and opened the door, leaving the bathroom. “I might need you to re-bandage my shoulder, since...well, you made the wound.” 

“Very well.” the older man said, and retrieved supplies from the medical bag. 

Wesker cleaned up the wound and around it, patting it dry with a piece of gauze, far too gently than Shelby thought he would. After that, he placed a thick piece of gauze over the entire wound and taped it down with sticky tape, then wrapped her shoulder up with white bandages. 

“I'll give you a small dose of morphine to help with the pain. It will help you sleep as well.” Wesker said, cleaning up the mess and throwing the bad gauze in the trash, then retrieved a bottle of morphine and a syringe. 

“Why do you even care?” Shelby asked. 

“As much as I would not like to admit this, but there is an organization that is after both you, and myself.” the blond began, taking the cap off the syringe and sticking it into the bottle to draw a small unit of morphine out. “They want us, and for a reason I am unaware of. For now, we'll have to work together until this is over. Arm.” 

Shelby held out her good arm to him and she looked away as he felt for a vein in the crook of her elbow. After a moment, he slid the needle into her skin and injected the liquid into her bloodstream. He grabbed a piece of gauze and pressed it to the area, sliding the needle out. “Hold that there for a moment.” he instructed, getting up to put away the supplies. 

Shelby sighed quietly and held the gauze there for a moment. After a long moment, she threw the gauze in the trash and pulled back the covers of her bed. 

“I will be washing myself now. In the morning, I'll be going back to the supermarket to get supplies to change our appearances. Is there a color you prefer for your hair?” 

“Black, or red....red's fine.” she replied, stifling a yawn. 

“Very well.” he said and disappeared into the bathroom with clothes. 

Shelby tenderly laid down, having not put her arm in her sling. She was already exhausted, and the morphine already seemed to be working. She rubbed a hand over her face, blinking sleepily. She rolled onto her right side, closing her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep to the faint sound of the shower going, and the sound of the air conditioner working.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more on the boring side than anything else, more of a filler and some questions being answered. No warnings, besides Wesker being a complete dick.

Shelby woke to the sound of the motel door opening, and she groggily opened her eyes, blinking to get the sleep out of them. She saw just blurs for a moment, before her vision cleared and she turned her attention upwards, as Wesker closed the door and locked it behind him. 

“Hello, sleeping beauty. You were out for quite some time.” the blond spoke, walking around her bed to place the few bags he had on the little table in the corner. 

“What time is it?” she asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes from sleep. 

“1 in the afternoon.” he replied, searching through the bags. He pulled out a bag of McDonald's and also had a four tier tray with only two large cups in it. He brought over the bag and handed it to her, as well as the cup. “I was not sure what you liked, so I got you hamburgers and fish sandwiches. I can guarantee you are starving.” 

“Thanks.” she yawned quietly and took a sip of the liquid, tasting the bitter taste of black coffee. She normally liked sugar in her coffee, but black wasn't bad. She set the cup down on the night stand next to her, and pulled out a hamburger, unwrapping it to eat. 

“We'll be changing our appearances today. I got you red hair dye, and myself black. There's no need for contacts for either of us, since I can change my eye color.” 

“You.....what?” she asked, her mouth full of hamburger. 

“My body has accepted the virus inside me. No longer will I be held down by a serum every day, and such the serum won't affect my abilities. This means I have complete control over the virus inside me, as well as Uroborus.” 

Shelby suddenly began choking on her food as the older man said that. She coughed and hacked, finally able to swallow down the food in her mouth. The blond turned his head to look at her, arching a curious eyebrow. 

“I-I'm good....” she coughed, quickly taking a sip of her coffee. 

Wesker went back to rummaging through the bags, and Shelby felt her chest tighten. If he was infected AND bonded with both the prototype virus he first injected himself with, and the Uroborus virus....then that might've been the reason he survived a fucking _lava pit_. This made her nervous. What if he turned his back on her? He could kill her with just a flick of his wrist. 

But he didn't seem malicious towards her. She couldn't really describe what this really was. Was she even a prisoner? A hostage? 

She took the next half hour to think and eat. When Shelby was done eating, Wesker called her into the bathroom and she sighed, getting up and going into the bathroom. She was wearing just a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top....and no bra. 

_I don't think he would.....he's a guy for fuck's sake. But he hasn't tried anything so far....and it's been a day._ She thought, shaking her head before she entered the bathroom, and glanced at the chair Wesker had set up for her, in front of the sink. 

“Sit.” he said. 

Shelby didn't bother protesting and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of the mirror. She was quiet as he laid a medium-sized towel across her shoulders, his bare hands just barely brushing against her pale flesh. She quietly thought to herself as he mixed the bleach together and slipped on a pair of plastic gloves. Once the substance was mixed up, he poured a considerent amount into his hand and began to soak her locks in the wet substance. 

Shelby felt goosebumps form on her flesh from the contact. Her head was incredibly sensitive and it was an easy way to get her to calm down or fall asleep. Wesker's hands were insanely warm to the touch and she had a hunch that was from the mixture of viruses in his system. 

“This will be easier than expected, since your hair is rather short.” the blond spoke, smoothing her bangs away from her forehead as he got them coated in the substance. 

Shelby didn't speak for a moment, only tilting her head when she was told to. It wasn't until he was halfway done with her hair that she began to get curious, and finally spoke up. “Why am I here?” 

Wesker paused, and his covered eyes seemed to glance down at her since he had tilted his chin down a bit. “A rather interesting question. Why are you here?” 

“Don't be so cryptic.” she muttered. “Am I a hostage?” 

“No.” 

“A prisoner?” 

“No.” 

“Then why am I here?” 

“You already know the answer to that question.” he replied. 

Shelby rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. “What do you want?” 

“However do you mean?” 

“Just answer the question.” 

“What do I want?” he repeated the question, thoughtfully. “More or less, to find that organization that wants myself, and you.” 

“Any idea why they would want me?” 

“I haven't the slightest clue. Perhaps because you appeared in a volcano and have no idea where you came from.” 

_Yeah, and it happened to be the same volcano that you supposedly died in._ Shelby thought with a scoff. 

“Why _did_ you appear in the heart of a volcano, girl?” Wesker's voice broke through her thoughts. 

“How should I know?” she sighed. “My memory is fuzzy....I don't remember much except I know who you are, and what you've done.” 

“It seems to be rather suspicious that you know who I am, but not where you came from.” he said, running his hands through her locks once more before he pulled his hands away. “1 hour. I will set a timer.” 

Shelby got out of the chair and went back into the other room, sitting on her bed. She watched as the blond cleaned up the mess from the bleach kit, and put the remaining items into a small zip lock bag. She remained quiet for the briefest of moments before she spoke again. “What's going to happen?” 

“Do you always ask this many questions?” 

Her stomach churned. 

His question, or comment made her rethink her actions. He sounded quite annoyed with her questions, and it made her insecurities bubble up to the surface. She always had been a bit sensitive to the way people thought about her, or when she had heard them whisper about her behind her back. She once had a friend who pretended to be her friend for an entire year, and had spoken about her behind her back the whole time, causing Shelby's massive distrust in strangers. 

Wesker was no stranger, but he didn't know her, and she didn't know him personally, only who he was through a television screen. 

Nonetheless, his comment made her go quiet and she went to her notebook. 

Once the timer went off, Wesker called for her to come into the bathroom and she did so without speaking. She was quiet the entire time her hair was rinsed, and the silence was absolutely deafening. But she couldn't bring herself to speak up. It was only when they were putting the red dye in that he finally broke the silence. 

“You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?” 

_Yeah, you're an asshole who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings but your own._ Shelby thought, but refused to speak up. 

Wesker didn't ask her again. He remained quiet as well, working on her hair until it was coated in the red dye and put a timer on for thirty minutes. She went out to the other room while he worked on his own hair, and it wasn't moments after that he called for her. 

“I'm afraid I need your assistance.” 

“Fine.” she said, walking into the bathroom and searching for the plastic gloves. “Is there another pair of gloves?” 

“I have them on right now.” he spoke. “I'm afraid there's no spare pair.” 

Shelby sighed in irritation. Her hands would be fine, but dye was a bitch to wash off. “Just sit down and don't move.” 

To her surprise, the blond didn't argue and sat down in the chair. She came up from behind him and squirted some of the dye into her hands, and began to scrub the substance into the blond-turning-black locks. It was going to be odd seeing Wesker with black hair. Now all he needed to do was grow a beard and nobody would recognize him. 

She felt his gaze on her when her fingers remained a bit close to his forehead. She swallowed the lump in her throat and had to resist the urge to dig her thumbs into his eyes. 

That red, cat-like gaze unnerved her. 

A while later, Wesker came out of the bathroom, hair completed. She blinked and he arched an eyebrow at her. “It just looks odd. Blond suits you better.” she said. 

“Hm.” was all he said and walked to his bed, cleaning up the mess from the dye kits. 

Shelby finished writing down her thoughts in her notebook and closed it, snapping the pen into the binding and tossing the notebook onto her backpack on the floor. She heard the older man shuffling around as he cleaned up, and her hazel gaze slowly manuvered around the room, and then stopped. 

There was a gun sitting on the end table next to the chair by the window. 

Shelby side-eyed the older man, and when she realized he wasn't looking, she turned her gaze back to the gun. The safety was on, but she knew how to use a gun, so she could easily turn the safety off without making a fool of herself. She glanced to Wesker again, and she stood up when he turned towards her slightly. 

“Something the matter?” he asked. 

Shelby didn't speak. She _bolted_. The fingers of her good hand wrapped around the gun and she picked it up, her index finger resting on the trigger (of course, after she took the safety off). Her body turned towards Wesker, and she saw the slightly surprised expression on his face, before it softened to a calmer one. 

“And what do you plan to do with that?” he questioned, arching an eyebrow. 

“I don't know yet. But I feel safer with it.” Shelby replied. 

“You won't pull the trigger.” 

“Try me.” 

Wesker went quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. “You wouldn't survive on your own.” 

“I have, and I will. I don't need protection.” 

“You do seem perfectly capable of defending yourself.” he commented. “However, this is not a mere thief we are dealing with.” 

“I know. But I also know that you're equally as dangerous as the people after us. Who's to say you won't just kill me after this is over.” 

“I have no intentions of killing you, girl.” 

“ _Shelby_. Not girl. But again, you don't care about anything except yourself.” 

“You happen to know an awful lot about me for someone who lost their memories.” he said. 

Wesker began to approach her, and Shelby swore she saw a flash of red from behind those sunglasses. It unnerved her to no end, even though he wasn't supposed to exist. 

“Stay back.” she warned. 

“Are you afraid of me?”

“No. Don't come any closer. I'll shoot you.” 

“If you are so informational about me, you know that a bullet won't hurt me. It will only annoy me further than I already am.” 

Shelby paused, considering his words. A bullet wouldn't hurt him, but he could hurt her if he wanted to. Hell, he already did. A broken arm and part of her shoulder gone. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt hot, calloused fingers curl around her wrist in a firm grip. She froze upon feeling suffocated, and remained frozen when his free hand slid up her left shoulder, fingers curling around the back of her neck and brushing against the short hairs there. 

Wesker was too close and it made her anxiety rise to dangerous levels. 

“You're trembling.” he spoke softly, yet in such a tone that made her realize she was shaking. 

“No.” she said quietly. 

“Perhaps you're afraid of me, but you're too prideful to admit it.” he said, and she could feel his breath hot against her earlobe. 

Her fingers trembled. They loosened the hold they had on the gun. Her fear grew. 

“Are you afraid of me?” 

“No....I'm afraid of what you can do.” she admitted. 

“Is that so?” he asked. “And what do you believe I can do?” 

Shelby is quiet for a moment. She's not sure how to respond. She doesn't want to tell the truth, not yet. 

“I don't know.” she murmured. 

Wesker released her, taking the gun from her grasp. Shelby finally turns away from him, now actually noticing her trembling. 

“I would suggest you sleep. We'll be leaving at midnight.” 

Shelby closes her eyes, and exhales shakily. She wasn't sure if she could sleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To note, the way Wesker was "holding" onto Shelby was nothing romantic. It was an intimidation tactic. He knows she's wary of him, and he knows that she doesn't trust him in the slightest. So he's taking that to his advantage. 
> 
> By the way, next chapter will be in Wesker's POV.


End file.
